


Worlds Collided

by Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf/pseuds/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf
Summary: Our world is full of beings with powers. Everyone in this world could either have one or more than one powers. Not everyone in this world are completely human as well. There are werewolves, vampires, sirens, centaurs, minatours and others. For example, Aiden Luna Hunter, a teenage werewolf girl with elemental powers.Aiden is an easy going girl and always have the 'I don't give a shit' attitude. She's friendly and won't actually uses her power if she didn't need them. She lives with her older brother after the death of their parents and have two loyal friends.Aiden loves playing games, her favourite game is Mobile Legends Bang Bang by Moonton. So, what happens if one day, she returned home to see her brother sheepishly rubbing the back of his head while a group of a very, very familiar people standing in confusion behind him?





	1. Screw my life

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and this was born. Hope you like it!  
> Not beta'd by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the actual heck, Richie?! How did they get here?! You just destroyed the every single law I know!"
> 
> "Technically, our world is far from normal, so..."
> 
> "That's not the point! The point is, how did they got here?"
> 
> "Well.. I was continuing dad's research.. and remember that blast of lighting earlier? Well that lightning causes the program to just go online while I was connecting it to my phone with the game on.. so.. here we are.."
> 
> A groan could be heard, followed by the sound of someone smacking their face with the hand.
> 
> "Screw my life".

Aiden was walking home from her school, Midtown High when she heard a loud thunder followed by a bright, unusual purple lightning striking the earth down. She stared in awe at the sight. She had never seen a purple lightning before, she wondered if another lightning user was using it. She shrugged as she walked towards her favourite cafe. She actually have a part time job there even though she was already rich with the fortunes left by her late parents and her brother taking over the family company. She went to work to help her get her mind off things.

As she stepped inside the cafe, she was greeted by her manager, a sweet old lady, Mrs. Carbonell, an empath. The lady smiled warmly at the young girl and brought her into a hug.

"It's good to see you, dearie! Why are you here? Today is your day off, sweetie," Aiden smiled as she returned the hug. "I know, I just feel like coming to my favourite cafe to grab my favourite drink and probably buy something for my brother as well," Aiden said with a smile.

"Ah I see, well take a seat and I'll prepare your usual! Iced Mocha Latte with whip cream for you and Hot Cappuccino for your brother, right?"

"Right on, Mrs. C! Oh and can I have a slice of your Red Velvet cake as well? I'm craving for something sweet," the young girl said with a sheepish grin.

"Of course dear, they will be ready soon," the old lady said with a smile as she went to prepare the order. Aiden took a seat by the window and took out her phone to play her game. She immediately opened the game, Mobile Legends Bang Bang and started to play. Unlike most people who played the game, Aiden rarely curse when she played. The major reason why was because she's outside, the other one was because she prefer to rage inside so that her powers won't go out of control when she got pissed. She kept her calm and play the game like nothing was wrong. Even when her team was losing.

After another 10 minutes, the game ended with her team claiming the victory after some minutes of lagging behind. She grinned when she saw herself as the MVP and laughed at the comments from the enemy team.

__"D**n it Lunox!"_ _

__"Lunox is savage T-T"_ _

She shook her head in amusement and put her phone away after exiting the game. Mrs. Carbonell was standing beside her table with her orders with a raise brow. "You play that game too?" she asked the girl which earned her a wolfish smile.

"A lot of people are playing with that game, even my husband is into it," she said with amusement. Aiden couldn't help but chuckled at the image of a 50 year old Mr.Carbonell playing the game. She got up and gently took her orders from the empath and set it on the table. She took out her wallet and hands the money to the lady. "Thank you, Mrs.C! I'll see you tomorrow!" she hugged the lady and kissed her cheek gently before grabbing her orders and walking out from the cafe.

Mrs. Carbonell shook her head fondly, "It's hard to see someone as bright as her and not minding to show affection to someone she cares about. If only her parents could see her now.." she sighed softly before getting back to work.

Aiden was walking towards her house, humming a song softly as she wore her headphones. Her silver hair which was tied to a low ponytail bounced whenever she skipped in her steps. Her crimson eyes shone brightly as she did so. Clearly enjoying herself. Once she reached the gate of her mansion, she pushed it opened and walked towards the door.

"Richie! I'm home!" there was silence. "Richie!" she called out for her older brother again, yet nobody answered. She shrugged and carefully balanced the food and drinks on one hand while using the other hand to take out her card. She swiped the card on the scanner and the door opened immediately, with a greeting "Welcome home, Aiden," from the house A.I, created by her dad, HOMEY. "Thanks Homey!" Aiden giggled and stepped inside the house, and froze in her steps.

"What the..." she trailed off.

Right in front of her, stood her older brother, a tall ravenette with sky blue eyes looking sheepishly at her. That wasn't the thing that shocked her. It was the group of a very, very familiar people standing in confusion behind her brother that shocked the hell out of her. She blinked and glanced at her brother, then back at the group of people. She slowly put the food and drinks down at the nearest table and continue to glance back and forth at her brother and the group. Finally, she took a deep breath and saw her brother gulping.

"What the actual heck, Richie?! How did they get here?! You just destroyed the every single law I know!"

"Technically, our world is far from normal, so..."

"That's not the point! The point is, how did they got here?"

"Well.. I was continuing dad's research.. and remember that blast of purple lighting earlier? Well that lightning actually hit the system I was using which causes the program to just go online while I was connecting it to my phone with the game on.. so.. here we are.."

A groan could be heard, followed by the sound of someone smacking their face with their hand.

"Screw my life".


	2. Welcome... I guess?

Richie sheepishly smiled at his little sister, knowing all to well that he will get nagged by her later. He watched as his sister took her own drink and drank the whole thing within seconds and proceeded throw the empty cup right into the trashcan. He waited patiently to let his sister calm down. Finally, he heard a long-suffering sigh as his sister looked up at him.

"You know, in other circumstances, I would actually be happy and fangirl a lot. But this? This just make me want to smack my head against the wall," he couldn't help but winced at the image.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I didn't know that it will actually bring them here! How am I suppose to know that dad was working on trying to merge two different worlds?" he couldn't help but be a bit defensive, after all he really didn't know about it.

"I know.. I know.. I'm not blaming you, Richie. I know you really didn't mean it, alright?" Aiden said softly to him as she walked towards him. "I'm not blaming you at all, okay? We could fix this, together, like we always do. Until then, lets make sure that our guests are comfortable and understands the situation, okay bro?" he couldn't help but sagged in relief, knowing that of course, his sister understands. He hugged her and nodded. "Okay... let's do this," he felt his sister patting his back gently and ruffled his hair. "It's okay, you're a genius after all, and you have me to help out, so don't worry, alright?" He nodded against her before letting her go and was greeted with his sister bright smile.

"Alright, let's talk to them," he heard her say and he nodded. They both turned to look at the group. All of them were the characters from the game, Mobile Legends Bang Bang, by Moonton. They were watching them with a mixture of curiosity, doubt, wariness and confusion.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Richard Alex Hunter and this is my little sister, Aiden Luna Hunter," he said to the group. "To make it short, you guys are not from this world. One of my... experiments? Yeah, let's call it that. One of my experiments went wrong and I... accidentally brought you guys to our world.." he finished lamely. He saw a blond girl with a twin tail stepping up a bit. He recognized her as Layla, the marksman.

"What exactly is this world?" she asked and he turned to Aiden, silently asking her to explain to them. She groaned when she realized what he wanted her to do and looked at Layla. "How about you guys sit down, while I prepare some snacks and drinks so that I can explain to you guys?" the group looked at each other and then looked at us with a nod. "Great! Just sit around on the couches or on the floor, whichever you guys prefer. I'll be right back!" Richie watched her sister walking towards their kitchen. "Richie! Don't be an awkward dork, talk with them!" She called out. He turned to look at them and saw Layla looking at me.

"Sorry about my sister... this never happen to any of us so... she's kinda nervous? Or she pissed..." he said and smile sheepishly. "It's okay! This is new for us too," Layla said with a smile. "Uh.. anyway, in this world.. you guys are a part of a game, Mobile Legends," he said. That gained their attention and he saw Zilong looking at him. "A game?" he asked curiously. "Yeah, let me show you," he said and grabbed his phone. He showed them the game and they look intrigued by it.

"I never knew that our lives in our own world is actually a game!" Harley said. "This is interesting," Cyclop said as he looked at the game. "If it's a game, do you play it then?" He turned to see Miya looking at him. "Well, I don't usually play it because I don't have much free time. But Aiden on the other hand, well she loves this game," I chuckled. "She used to suck at it, especially when using fighters like Zilong or Alucard," he grinned when he heard Aiden yelled at him.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"SORRY!"

"But whenever she's using a mage or support, she's the boss of the game. Especially now when she's using Lunox," he said and Lunox, the petite, shy,girl looked at him. "Me?" he nodded at her question. "Yeah, she took her time on how to properly use Lunox and let's just say the enemies would usually try to kill her first or avoid her at all cost," he chuckled at Lunox stunned look. "I never knew someone would enjoy using me as their hero..." She said softly and he smiled at her. "She love using mages and supports. I remember that one time she was using Estes and got the title 'Expert Wingman' with 30 assists," he heard a low whistle from Gusion and saw him elbowing Estes. "Looks like you're the best healer, dude!" Estes just smiled shyly.

Richie couldn't help but feel relief when they are feeling comfortable enough to talk with him. Aiden came with two trays of snacks and drinks. She carefully placed them on a table in front of the couches. "Well, I don't actually know what you guys eat in your own world, but I hope you like the drinks and the snacks," she said as she sat beside her brother.

"It's okay! We actually have the same things in our world!" Nana, the cute cat elf said with Harith nodding beside her. "Yeah! We have these in our world too!" Richie nodded and Aiden smile at them. "Well then, go ahead and eat up! Don't worry, I'll be cooking some real meals after we've done talking," they nodded and started to take the drinks and food.

"So does this means that your world and ours aren't much different?" Richie asked. "Well, what does your world have?" Gusion asked back. "Wait let me make this easier for all of us," Richie heard his sister said. "Homey, bring up the hologram for all the shops, fast food restaurants, hospitals and everything else we have in this world," Aiden said and within seconds, a huge hologram popped up, showing images of McDonald's, KFC, Wallmart, Starbucks and other things.

The group seemed fascinated by the tech and all of them looked at the hologram. The first one to spoke was Alucard, who was silent before. "Huh, there's not much differences at all. It's exactly like our world," he said, gaining a nod from his friends. Richie looked at his sister and she looked at him before both of them nodded. "Actually, we have something to show you guys as well. We don't want to keep anything as a secret since you guys would probably live in this world for awhile," Richie said, gaining curious and confused look from them.

Taking a deep breath, the siblings closed their eyes and they heard soft gasped from their guests. They opened their eyes and the group saw that their pupils changed to wolf-like pupils, a pair of wolf ears on top of their tails and ten tails swaying lazily behind Aiden and one tail behind Richie. "We're actually werewolves. This world is actually full of beings like us and some other beings as well. We actually have elves, minatours, centaurs, sirens and a lot of others. Most of us in this world have powers as well. I'm a technopath, meaning that I can control the techs. Aiden is an elementalist. Her ten tails comes from her powers," his explanation gained blank looks from the guest, before it morphed to surprised.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed in unison. "Same like your world, we have powers and some of us have magic abilities as well. But, unlike your world, we don't fight in battles like you do. However, we do have to fight against the villains that wants to destroy the world or conquer it. The cliche things that usually happens in movies and books but happens in this world instead," Aiden said with a shrugged as she calmly hide away her wolf tails and ears as Richie did the same.

"Woah... this is.. actually amazing.." Layla said in awe. "Can you show us your powers? Please please please!" Nana said with a killer puppy eyes. Richie looked at Aiden, she just shrugged at him. "Sure," he said and closed his eyes again. When he reopened them, his eyes were glowing and they could hear voices that came from all the techs around them. They heard the techs greeting them eagerly. After awhile, Richie's eyes stop glowing and the voices died down. "So, that's my power," he earned a clap from the girls.

"What about you Aiden? What kind of elements do you control?" Aiden just grinned her trademark wolfish grin. "We need to be outside, I don't want to accidentally destroy the house," they nodded and followed her to the backyard. She stood in the middle of the backyard and told them to not get too close to her. She close her eyes and heard a loud gasps from the others. They saw wind starting to swirl around her. She opened her eyes and raised her right hand, making the wind around her blew upwards and used her other hand to throw a fireball, creating a massive fire in the air. She looked up as water started to form in her hands and she throw them right at the blazing fire, wiping it off.

She looked at them with a small grin before clapping her hands together and pulled them apart to reveal a lightning bolt in her hands and she threw it up in air hard enough, causing the lightning to explode in the cloud which created lightning in the air and the start of the rain. She pat the ground gently and raised her hand up a bit, and a small flower started to grow. She stopped and turned around to punch the ground with her bare hand. The punched causes a huge boulder to appear. She smiled at them again before a black smoke covered her and she reappear behind them with a bright light, surprising them with her voice.

"Over here!"

They jumped at her voice and turned around to see her playing with a ball of black smoke and a ball of light. "So, that's most of my powers. I'm too lazy to show my ice ones. Or maybe I could just do this," she said casually and flick her fingers again, making snowflakes fall around them.

"Woah... that's... that's just amazing!" Layla exclaimed in amazement and the others couldn't help but agree. Aiden shrugged, "Thanks. But I rarely used my powers, I don't find the reason to use them".

"Well, that's all for us to show you. I think you guys should take a rest, before we talk more about our situation. There are rooms upstairs and I guess the guys could borrow my clothes for now and the girls can borrow Aiden's. We'll go shopping later on. Sounds good?" Richie asked and gained a stunned nod by the others.

"Cool.. cool. Well, welcome... I guess?" Aiden said to them. They just smiled at her and Aiden beamed at them. "Go ahead and take a rest. We'll call you once the meals are ready," they nodded and went upstairs, followed by Richie who showed them the rooms. Aiden head back to the kitchen and thought to herself.

'What a crazy day...'


	3. Planning and Playing

Richie was taking the guys to his room and told them to take whatever clothes they wanted to wear. The guys who were in their world were, Zilong, Alucard, Hayabusa, Gusion, Harley, Cyclop, Clint, Harith, Estes, Claude and Argus. After Richie had shown them his closet, he left the guys to show the girls his sister's room. The girls were Layla, Miya, Nana, Rafaela, Kagura, Lesley and Lunox. He showed them the room and the closet. "Just choose whichever outfit you guys want to wear. Aiden won't mind it," he smiled softly at them before heading down to help his sister.

"You need any help, sis?" he asked as he reached the kitchen. "Yeah, do you mind going to the cafe? Just buy everything you could. I would love some extra drinks for myself. I'm gonna need some boost to do my assignments tonight," he shook his head at his sister's sheepish look. He nodded and took his car key and head to the cafe.

After her brother left, Aiden immediately summon her elemental clones to help her prepare the meals. Knowing that she was alone in the kitchen, she told HOMEY to play her playlist as she cook. She grinned and started to move through the beat, singing along while she cooks. Her clones following her lead.

'Cooking will take a long time. So, I might as well enjoy myself while doing it,' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the others had just finished taking a bath in the guestrooms and changing their clothes. Most of the guys chose to wear Richie's hoodies and T-shirts with sweatpants while the girls chose to wear the rarely used blouse and skirts that they found in Aiden's closet. Only Lesley chose to wear a blue long-sleeved t-shirt with black leggings. The two groups met at the stairs and stopped to look at each other.

"Well, you guys look comfy," Layla said with a chuckle. "And you guys look as comfy as us," Gusion said with a grin. They headed downstairs and heard the commotion in the kitchen. Turning to look at each other, they shrugged before walking to the kitchen. They were surprised to see a lot of Aidens in the kitchen. Two of them were at the stove, the other two cutting some ingredients, another two preparing some drinks and the last two were preparing something else. All of the Aidens were oblivious to their presence as they danced around a bit with the music playing, singing to themselves. It was obvious to them that she was clearly enjoying herself. Well, themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked from behind them, making them jumped in surprised. Which made the Aidens startled and stopped what they were doing and looked at them in shock. All of the Aidens were supporting flushed cheeks. "What are you guys doing here!" she squeaked out in embarrassment. "Wait in the living room!" She immediately turned around, continuing to cook. "Homey! Turn off the songs, please!" she exclaimed and the song died down.

"Well, that's one way to make her all shy and red faced," Richie said in amusement. "We're sorry! We didn't mean too!" Layla said in panic. "Nah, it's alright. It's nothing big really," he smiled at them. "Aiden is just shy, so don't worry. She have her moments like this," he chuckled and was immediately hit by a snowball causing him to yelped in pain. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

"That's for embarrassing me! Now, get your butt in here and help me out!" He groaned when he heard that and looked at the others. "See what I need to deal with everyday?" he said with a dramatic sigh. "You love me!" they heard Aiden exclaimed. "I know, and I have no idea why I love you," he sighed again with a mischievous grin, letting the others know that he was just teasing his little sister. "Stop being mean to me, Richie!" They heard her whine. Richie laughed as he walked towards his sister and hugged her from behind. "Awww come on now, sis. You know I love you, right? Come on, don't pout. I was joking, okay?" he smiled fondly at her pouty look. "Fine, now come help me," he chuckled, letting her go. "Yes boss!" he mocked salute, earning a giggle from his sister. The two continued to cook while the others watched them.

"Now I miss Chang'e..." Zilong said with a sigh. "It'll be alright Zi. I'm sure they will figure it out, okay?" Alucard said to his best friend. "Yeah, you're right," Zilong smiled softly at him. "They're adorable," Layla said to Miya as they watched the siblings play around. "Well, let's leave them to it," Clint said as he walked to the living room and sat comfortably on the couch. "I wonder what's going to to happen to us, now..." Lunox wondered out loud as she sat at the loveseat with Nana. "Maybe they will ask us to stay here?" Gusion said. "I'm quite sure that, the Hunters wont do that," Estes said and Alucard looked at him. "Hunters?" he asked and Estes nodded. "Well, their last names are Hunter, so I just call them Hunters," the others just nodded at him.

"Dinner's ready!" They heard the Hunters called out. They got up and went to the dining room which was on the left side of the kitchen. Their jaws dropped at the sight and the smell of the delicious foods. They could clearly see that some food were western, some were Japanese food and there's also Chinese food. "I may or may have not cook too much," they looked up to see Aiden smiling sheepishly at them. "Well, you, yourself could eat up for 10 person, kiddo. Your metabolism is beyond normal so I think it's a good thing for you to cook a lot for us," Richie said as he ruffled her hair, causing her to grumble. "Stop messing up my hair!" Richie just did it again, causing the shorter girl pout at him. "Meanie," she grumbled and sat down, causing her brother to laugh.

"Take a seat guys, let's eat!" Richie said cheerfully and they nodded. Each of them took a seat at the huge dining table. "Thanks for the food~!" They all said and started to eat. All of their eyes widened in surprise and moan in delight when the taste of the delicious meal hit their tongues. "This is delicious! I love this!" Nana exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement. "You're an amazing cook, young lady," Clint said with a grin. "He's right! You're awesome!" Claude said and Dexter made a noise of agreement. Aiden flushed bright red at all the compliments and pulled up her hood to cover her face. "Th-thanks.." she said softly. Richie chuckled and pat her back gently. "Eat up guys," he said to them. They smiled as they eat and talked a bit while eating.

"Hey Richie?" Richie looked up at Gusion who called his name. "Yeah?" he asked, as he took a sip of his drink. "How old are you?" he gulped down his drink before answering, "I'm 25 and Aiden is 17, she'll be turning 18 soon though," Richie said. "Does that mean you go to school, Aiden?" Nana asked eagerly. Aiden blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I go to hell called school. I have no idea why I even bothered to go there," the others stared at her. "What makes you say that?" Miya asked. "The things they taught me at school is nothing compared to what my parents and my brother could teach me. Besides, the school always held this annoying duel for every gym class," Aiden said as she ate her sushi. "What kind of duel?" Alucard asked, intrigued.

"Well, the coach would usually call some students out to duel. It's to test their powers," Aiden explained. "The thing is, it's quite unfair to do that. Especially when they pair up someone who has a power like talking to animals with the one who have super strength. How exactly is the fight suppose to be fair? They should pair up those with elemental powers together so that they can evaluate them properly and see what kind of training they need to do. Every time this duel happen, the person who lose always gets bullied and no one bothers to help them at all," she explained, her voice got bitter at the end. "What about you Aiden? Did you fight in the duel?" Estes asked. "I don't. I never bothered to fight in the duel. Obviously since I do that, they all think that I'm just a useless and powerless girl," she smirked at that. "They had no idea that I could easily beat them up," she said. "Well, did you?" Lesley asked.

"I did. They tried to jump me in the school hall during lunch time. There were like five boys around me, with various powers. I just shifted to my wolf form and grabbed one of them by the neck and told them that if they don't want me to break their bones, they should leave me alone. Well, they refuse... so I had to actually fight all five of them and I won," she grinned. "They tried to get the principle to expelled me. I just told them that I was obviously defending myself, and since a lot of people witnessed that I wasn't in the wrong, I got away," she finished.

"How big is your wolf form?" Harith asked. Aiden stood up and shifted to her wolf form. She was taller than Richie, her arms were muscular and her teeth were sharp, her eyes were glowing slightly and her ten tails were puffed up. Seeing that the others looked intimidated by her, she shifted back to her usual short self. "I rarely use my powers. I don't want people to be scared of me for who I am," she shrugged. "You're telling me that the school still held those stupid duels?" Richie asked with a raise brow. "Yup," Aiden replied. "That's why I stayed close to Ryan and Ziev. Their powers are often mocked by the others. So yeah, I'm kinda a protector for those who got bullied in school. People keep underestimating me though, and It's so damn annoying," she grumbled and drank her coffee.

"Looks like school is not a fun place at all," Nana pouted. "Nope, school is just a different kind of hell," Aiden said dryly. "What about you guys? Do you guys have school there? How old are you guys anyway?" Richie asked. "Well, Zilong, Alucard, Gusion, Claude, Layla, and Miya are all 17 years old. Clint is 18 years old. Lunox and Cyclop are 16 years old. Harith, Nana and Harley are 15 years old. Rafaela, Kagura, Hayabusa and Lesley are 22 years old. Argus and myself are 24," Estes said. "As for school... I'm pretty sure that our school is different from yours," he continued.

"I see... well, let's continue after this," Richie said and received a nod from them. They all ate until no food were left. Aiden let her tails out to help her pick up all the dishes and goes to wash them. Richie cleaned up the table while the rest went to the living room as they were ordered by Richie. The two siblings went to them after they were done. "Alright so, since you guys would be stuck here for the time being, I think it's best if you guys stay here for the first week before going out. I need to prepare a proper ID for you guys and it'll take some time," Richie said, earning a nod. "As for the rooms, well you could already see that we have a lot of guestrooms so take a pick. You guys could share or sleep alone, we don't mind," he continued.

"You guys can order new clothes or anything you need to entertain yourself or to decorate your rooms. Don't worry about the cost, we got it covered, alright?" Aiden said with a smile. "Woah... isn't that like, too much? I mean we appreciate it, really, but it's like we're smooching off you guys..." Claude said awkwardly. "It's a no problem really. I mean you guys are stuck in a world you're not familiar with, so we need to make sure that you feel comfortable enough in this world. You can tell your orders to HOMEY, the house A.I, alright?" Richie smiled at them warmly. "Thank you so much for this," Layla said. "Yes, thank you my friend," Estes said. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" the two Japanese hero said. "Douitashimasite," Aiden replied with a grin. The two Japanese duo widened their eyes. "You can speak Japanese?" Kagura asked excitely. "Just a bit. I watched anime all the time," Aiden chuckled sheepishly.

"Actually, both of us could speak more than one language. Our parents have mixed blood, so because of that, we learn other language as well. And since I'm the CEO of the family company and would have to go to other countries a lot, I need to learn those languages," Richie explained. "Sounds cool!" Harley grinned. They were interrupted by HOMEY. "Aiden, there's a call from your friend, Ziev," the A.I spoke with a warm tone. "Answer it," Aiden said and then, another voice piped in.

"Aiden! Aiden! Aiden!"

"Ziev! Ziev! Ziev!"

"Aidennnnnn!"

"Zievvvvvvv!"

"Aiden!"

"What the hell do you want with me, woman?"

"You promised to help me push my rank! So hurry up!"

"Did I?"

"Aiden!"

"Fine, fine. I'll be online in a bit. See ya!"

"Aight!"

The call ended and everyone looked at Aiden in amusement. "Never knew you're so hyper like that," Lesley chuckled. "Oh trust me, you haven't seen her when she's high on caffeine or on a sugar rush," they laughed when Richie said that. "Are you going to play our game? Can we watch? I wanna know how you play our game!" Nana asked excitedly. "Well, sure. Homey, can you link my phone to the tv?" The tv lit up after a few second and the screen showed the game Mobile Legends. Nana was squealing in excitement, "I can't wait!"

All of them watched in tv with pure curiosity and excitement. They really wanted to know how their world would look like in the game. Aiden chose the rank mode and invited her friend. They waited for the match up and pressed enter. Once everyone was in, they needed to choose their hero. Not wasting anymore time, Aiden immediately chose Lunox before anyone else could. Lunox perked up at that, especially when she saw the Bloody Mary skin. "You picked me?" she asked in awe. "Well, Lunox is actually the most painful one to go up against with. I had fun killing marksmen most of time and tanks too," Aiden explained. "Oh, it's about to start!"

"Welcome to Mobile Legends!"

"Five second until the enemy reached the battlefield!"

"SMASH THEM"

"All troops deployed!"

The girls giggled when Aiden copied the exact words. They watched her move to the bottom lane alone and heard her grumbled. "Damn it, I'm a mage. I can't fight alone," she sighed and waited for the minions before walking to the front. Only to encounter Zilong and Tigreal. "Oh shit... Zilong, don't you dare throw me!" They watched and could barely control their laughter as saw Zilong chased Lunox. She immediately ran into the turret for safety. She pressed the 'request backup' button but no one came. "Are you flipping my pancakes right now?! I need help for Gord sake!" she grumbled in annoyance. She proceeded to kill the minions until her level went up to level 4. She grinned. "Finally! I have my ult!" Lunox giggled at the look and commentary Aiden was making. That was when they all saw Zilong in the bushes. They saw him going after her using the first skill. Aiden immediately used her second skill to slow him down and used her third skill to kill him.

"FIRST BLOOD"

Aiden cheered and ran back to the turret to recall to the base. But just before she could recall, Layla shot her with her third skill.

"You have been slain!"

They looked at her and saw her eye twitched. "Oh, you're going down Layla," Lalya laughed. Lunox was resurrected and Aiden immediately moved to the mid lane to help her friend, Ziev who was using Layla. She was struggling to kill Alucard. Aiden used Lunox third skill and attacked him until his health was one bar. "Use your third skill!" Aiden exclaimed and as if Ziev could hear her, she used her third skill on Alucard, killing him. She cheered, "This is why I love doing combos with Layla! I don't mind if she got the kill, as long as we could get the enemy together!"

She checked her equipment and prioritized the things she needed. She moved around again, pushing the turret with the minions. Right after she destroyed the turret, Johnson crashed towards her. He was bringing Zilong with him and she was immediately killed. She stared at the screen in disbelief. "Okay, Johnson is next on the list," she growled out. True to her words, she did kill Johnson, alone. "That's exactly what you get for crashing to me," she said. Within 20 minutes, she already got 10 kills, 2 death and 9 assists. The enemy team was struggling since their turrets were all destroyed. It really didn't help that Aiden's team slain the lord. Within another 5 minutes, they won.

"VICTORY"

Aiden jumped as she cheered around. She grinned when she saw that she got the MVP title and her rank was moved from Grandmaster II to Grandmaste I. She laughed when the enemy team raged on. She received a chat from her friend saying 'Thanks'. She shook her head in amusement and exit the game and the tv switched off. She looked up and see the others grinning at her in amusement. "We really should watch you play again. Does commentaries were hilarious!" Claude laughed. "You looked so pissed when Zilong killed you," Alucard teased. "I can't believed Lunox could actually beat Johnson," Zilong said. "You were so amazing! I didn't know that Lunox and Layla could make a combo!" Layla said excitedly. "That was really amazing,"Lunox said softly with a shy smile. Aiden blushed and laughed softly. "Well, it won't be me if I don't make some comments while playing the game," she grinned. "You guys should play your own game sometimes," the others nodded eagerly.

"Aiden, did you see the two power couple?" Richie asked innocently as he glanced at Aiden. "Power couple? Ohhhh!" She laughed while the others looked in confusion. "What do you mean, Richie?" Nana asked. "He meant Alucard and Zilong. The power couple of Mobile Legends or AluZi as dubbed by the fans," Aiden grinned and couldn't hold back her laughter as she saw how red Zilong face was. "Wh-what?!" Zilong squeaked as his face flushed and Alucard looked stunned with his pale cheeks tinted red. "Yeah, they are a lot of people that ship Alucard and Zilong. They are other ships as well," Richie grinned. "You guys can look it up if you want, but do know that some ships are really really really explicit. Don't say I didn't warn ya!" He laughed as he went upstairs. "Goodnight!" he said.

Aiden got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to do my homework now, bye bye! Feel free to look of for stuff you need!" With that, she left the stunned group.

"Oh my God," Miya whispered.

"I can't believe that they have that ship here as well," Lesley said, amused.

"That's enough already!" Zilong said with a red face.

"Someone's shy~" Layla grinned.

"Shut it!"

The others laughed at Zilong adorably flushed face while Alucard just looked away from that blushing face.

'He's too cute'.


	4. Story time

After the two siblings went to their room, the rest of the ML heroes were left by themselves. The sudden silence was broke by Layla who was smiling. “Homey? Can you help me shop for my clothes? Is there a way for me, well all of us to shop without being outside?”

 

“Yes, Ms.Layla. It’s called online shopping. I can show you the websites for the online shops. You can pick anything you needed and it will be delivered within a few days,” Homey said in a gentle voice. It never failed to amaze the others at how human like the A.I was. “Okay, can you help us pick our stuffs? Maybe you could recommend something for us as well,” Miya said. “With pleasure,” within seconds, multiple holograms from various online shops appeared around them. They didn’t waste any more time and started choose their things.

 

It took them an hour to finish choosing their stuffs. Homey ordered their things and told them it will arrive within 3 days. “Thank you for helping us, Homey!” Nana cheered happily. They earned a soft ‘You’re welcome’ from the A.I. “Wow, I never knew some A.Is could be so… human,” Layla said. “Dude, we have like two robotic friends and a friend who could literally change to a car,” Claude said. “Saber and Alpha are half human, half robot, same goes to Johnson I guess? But this is an A.I! An Artificial Intelligence! It’s different!” Claude just shrugged when Layla said that.

 

“Umm.. I have a question..” a small timid voice said. They turned around to see Lunox who blushed when she realized that everyone was looking at her. Miya smiled gently at the shy hero. “What is it Lunox?” Lunox played with her sleeve as she asked them about the sleeping arrangements. “We’re going to sleep in the guestrooms, right? Are..are we gonna sleep in group? Pairs? Or..or alone?”

 

“Well, do you want to sleep alone, Lunox?” Gusion asked the blonde haired girl. She immediately shook her head. “No! Please don’t let me sleep alone! I..I don’t want to sleep alone…” she looked away, embarrassed. Nana immediately hugged her legs. “Awwwww don’t worry Lunox! We can share the room! I’ll keep you company, okay?” the cat elf grinned. “R-really? Thank you, Nana!” Lunox said as she hugged the elf. “You’re welcome! So, what about you guys?” Nana asked the others. “I’ll be sharing with Cyclops if you don’t mind,” Harley said with a slight blush on his cheeks. “O-oh! Sure!” Cyclops replied, slightly covering his face with the scarf. “Well, I’m gonna share with Lesley!” Rafaela said. “You don’t mind, right?” Lesley shook her head. “I don’t mind at all. It’s better than sharing with my annoying little brother”. “HEY!” Lesley chuckled when she saw Harley pouting at her. “I’m joking Harley,” she said which did nothing to ease the pout. “Well, Layla and I are sharing a room,” Miya said which Layla agreed wholeheartedly. “Just like old times!” Miya grinned when Layla said that. “Yup! So, what about the rest of you?” Miya asked as she looked at the other guys.

 

“Well, I’ll be bunking with Gusion and Harith,” Claude grinned at his friends. “Well then, I’ll share the room with Argus,” Clint shrugged which earned him a shrug from Argus as well. “Wait… that means..” Zilong trailed off. “Awwwwww! The power duo are bunking together!” Layla cooed, causing Zilong to blush deep red. “Stop it already!” Zilong whined, and pouted at Layla. She just laughed at him and cooed even more. “Is Zilong, shy? Are you nervous?” She asked. “I’m not nervous! I don’t mind sharing a room with him at all. We’ve doing that since forever,” Zilong said softly, trying his best not to blush even more. “Well, Zilong is right. We always shared the same room so I don’t think it’ll be a problem for us at all, right Zi?” Alucard asked with a gentle smile. “Right,” Zilong smiled back at him softly.

 

****SNAP** **

****

They heard the sound of a camera snapping a picture. They turned around to see Aiden with a phone in her hand and she was smiling smugly. “Well, that little adorable moment will be saved forever by me. You’re welcome”. “Aiden!” Both guys exclaimed, each of them were blushing. “What? It’s cute. You guys have the most adorable smile. It’s not my fault that you guys have a killer smile, sue me,” she shrugged. The two guys just sighed in defeat. “Why are you still up, anyway? I thought you’re going to do your homework? Or sleep?” Zilong asked.

 

“Already finished them. I told you guys, the things they taught in that school is nothing compared to what my parents and brother could teach me. My parents taught me all of those before they died and Richie keep teaching me afterwards,” she shrugged. She didn’t realize that they were looking at her in shock. “Your parents… are dead?” Harith asked softly. Aiden froze, not realizing that she just revealed a part of her past. She nodded softly as she sat on the couch. “What… what happened?” Lunox asked. “I-I mean! You.. you don’t have to tell us!” She immediately said. “It’s fine Lunox. Well… my parents.. didn’t die of old age or because of some illness… they were killed,” she said softly. The others looked at her in shocked and understatement. Alucard knew how it felt like.

 

“Sit down, it’s quite a story to tell…” the others nodded and sat around her. “Well.. it happened when I was six. We were celebrating my mom’s birthday that day. Everything was fine at first, ya know? My mom was smiling so much that day, my dad was hugging her from behind, my brother were taking a lot of pictures and little ol’ me was playing around with my friends,” she smiled softly at the memory. “Everything was so perfect… until one of my dad’s rival came. As a successful businessman, it wasn’t weird if my dad have rivals. At first, he was ya know, being another regular guest. But as for a 6 years old me, my senses were all over the place. I was still young, even my wolf spirit wasn’t fully developed yet. But still, we have that sense, ya know? We were able to sense that something is wrong at that time,” she stopped to take a deep breath and smiled weakly when she felt her brother hugging her from behind. “Whenever that man was around my mom, my senses would go haywire. So I was growling whenever he got close to my mom,” she chuckled bitterly. “I was nothing more than a puppy back then. I was small and my actions irritate the guy. He just stopped trying to be polite and grabbed me by my collar and.. and threw be right at the wall,” she let out a shaky breath.

 

“I was so shocked to the point that I couldn’t move at all. The guy grabbed me by my neck, choking the life out of me. I struggled ya know, I keep struggling, trying to make that bastard let me go,” her hands were shaking as she slowly rubbed her neck, not even realizing she was doing it. “I could still feel it sometimes, the feel when you can’t breathe because someone is choking you hard enough to break your neck. I heard my dad scream at him to let me go, he didn’t. He said he wanted my dad to suffer. He wanted my dad to lose everything. That was when I heard the click of the gun. He was choking me and held a gun right at my head,” she took another deep breath, Richie was silent behind her.

 

“Everyone was panicking. I could hear all the screams, I could only see blurry figures as I started to lose more air… that’s when I heard the gunshot. At first, I really thought that he had shot me ya know? I thought.. I thought I was dead.. but when I realized what really happened, it was so much worst… When he let me go and let me breathe, I saw my mom, lying in her own pool of blood with my dad beside her… It triggered something in me… something was angry and wanted to be unleashed… I was angry, I was devastated… I just saw my parents bleeding right in front of me.. and the killer was right beside me, laughing like everything he did was some kind of joke to him,” she took a deep breath as she clenched her hands to a fist tightly, her knuckles going white.

 

“That was when I first discovered about my powers. My anger was lit up my the fire that was literally burning my heart at that time… I grabbed his legs, burning it… My sadness was flooded by the water flowing through my tears… and the water immediately turned to ice, giving the man a nasty frostbite as I felt cold at the sudden loss of my parents’ warmth… I remembered the man screaming in pain as he fell down… I held out my hand to his chest, freezing him from inside out… he died immediately… after that… I… I blacked out…” her breath was short as tears ran down her cheeks without her even realizing it.

 

“When I woke up, my brother was there… he didn’t lie to me or try to hide anything from me… he told me that I killed the guy as a self defense… he told me that my parents were dead… including…. including my unborn baby brother…” her breath hitched and Richie immediately jumped over the couch to sit beside her and hugged her close to him, tears were running down his cheeks as well. “My mom was expecting another kid, you know? And I was so excited to have a baby brother… but that man… that bastard took everything away from me..from us… he took our parents away… he took our baby brother away… we have no one but each other… It was Arthur, our family butler who raised us and teach us all we should know about being a werewolf, about our powers… My parents already taught me some advanced things since I was 4… Arthur taught me and my brother more things.. and later.. when he died of old age… it was just me and my brother… it was just us two…we don’t have anybody else but each other…” she sighed heavily. They all saw how the brightness in her eyes from earlier was gone.

 

“I was… I became mute after that… I didn’t want to talk to anyone… including Richie… I didn’t even cry… until one night, I couldn’t sleep.. so I go to the music room… there’s a piano in there and my mom loves playing it… I sat there and press a few keys that I remembered from when my mom played it for me… I slowly started to play the song and once I was done, I cried… I cried out loud that it woke my brother and butler up.. they rushed to me, wondering what was wrong… I spoke to them for the first time, telling them I missed my mom and dad… that night, I cried until I fell asleep in my brother’s arms… after that night, I slowly started to talk again… I keep visiting the music room and play the piano… It was the only way for me to feel connected with my mom… Arthur told us to go for a therapy session… we did but it didn’t help much that time… I finally… finally gained back my usual self when a 4 year old girl came up to me with a small flower in her hands… she told me to smile, that someone as beautiful as me shouldn’t be upset… I couldn’t help but smile at her ya know? Thanks to that little girl, I started to talk even more again.. and that kid was my best friend until now.. That little girl was Ziev… she’s two years younger than me and had been my own hero until now,” she smiled softly. “I learned a lot since that day, you know? Now, I have my own therapy whenever I feel like shit and wants to give up.. I listen to music a lot and I learned to play the instruments as I grew up…” she sighed.

 

“Well… that’s all I guess…” she smiled weakly at them and her brother hugged her close to his chest. “I have my brother with me.. I have Ziev and Ryan with me.. and well…” she looked up at them. “I guess now I could include you guys as well,” she smiled softly at them. Nana was the first to react. “I’ll be your friend!” she cried and jumped in Aiden’s welcoming arms. Aiden hugged her close as she chuckled softly. “Thank you Nana,” she said. “Hey, don’t forget about us! We’re here too ya know!” Claude said with a grin. “I know we just got here, but you guys tried your best to make us feel comfortable… I don’t see why we couldn’t be friends… or even a family,” Miya said with a gentle smile.

 

“Thank you guys… I appreciate it,” Aiden said with a soft smile and gained a gentle smile from the others. “Richie?” they heard him hummed. “You good?” He shook his head. “Cuddle?” a nod. She turned around and cuddled her brother. “It’s okay… it’s okay Richie…everything will be okay…” she whispered softly, but could be heard by the others. They watched as the two siblings cuddled with each other. Nana ran up to Aiden’s room to take a blanket and went back down to cover the two with the blanket.

 

“I think we should leave them be for now…” Zilong said softly. “I agree… It must be hard to face all of that when you were just a kid… I understand how that feels like…” Alucard said and Zilong gently pat his shoulder. “It’s alright Alu… you’re not alone… you have us, okay?” He smiled warmly at his friend. “Let’s go upstairs, alright guys?” He said to the others which earned him a nod. He nodded back and walked upstairs, tugging Alucard gently with him.

 

“Well, goodnight everyone,” Layla said as she made her way upstairs.

 

“Goodnight”.


	5. Slow morning

The next morning, Alucard woke up to a soothing warmth beside him. Groggily opening his eyes, he saw a peaceful face of none other than Zilong. The brunette was sleeping peacefully beside him. Alucard really couldn’t help but stare a bit at his friend -well crush really-. He smiled fondly as he took in every details of the sleeping warrior. He loves how the warrior’s face was framed by his long hair, how his face look peaceful without a frown or worry. He gently brushed the other’s hair behind his ear.

 

‘How exactly can a guy look so beautiful?’

 

He couldn’t help but wonder. After realizing that he was staring like a creep, he slowly got up so that he won’t disturb the brunette. He smiled when he remembered how Zilong had comforted him last night. He remembered the warmth of his hug as he whispered soothingly in his ears. Zilong knew how much Alucard missed his parents, how after all these years, he still blame himself for not being able to save his parents. He knew it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t help it. Having Zilong to comfort him really helps. Zilong just understood him like no one does. As gently as he could, he kissed Zilong’s forehead with a soft whisper of, “Thank you”. He heard the brunette murmured in his sleep, causing him to chuckle softly. He got up, took a bath, wore another outfit he borrowed from Richie and went downstairs.

 

He was surprised to see Aiden already awake. He was pretty sure that it was only 5:30 in the morning. But, as he took a closer look, he saw that Aiden wasn’t completely awake. She was wearing a large hoodie that made her look like she was being swaddled by it. Her wolf ears are out and they were drooping a bit, she only let out one tail and it was swaying slowly and lazily. Honestly, she looked like a puppy and Alucard had to try his hardest not to coo at the girl. He has a weakness against cute things, okay? Don’t judge him. He can’t even win against Nana’s puppy eyes. Hell, he lost against Zilong’s rare puppy eyes! So yes, don’t judge him.

 

“What is it?” he jumped a bit in surprise when he heard her spoke to him. Her voice was groggy. “Uh… it’s nothing. Just… kinda surprised to see you up so early,” Alucard said, awkwardly. “Didn’t sleep well… the nightmares are making it hard for me to sleep…” he heard her said softly. He could relate with that, really. Nightmares keep playing in his sleep even after all these years. Nowadays though, he had his friends and well, to make it more accurate, he had Zilong with him. Zilong helped him a lot and he was sure he did the same in return. He walked and sat in front of the exhausted girl. “I understand how that feels.. It probably don’t mean much to you.. but yeah… I get it.. I do get it. I mean.. I…” it was hard for him to open up to others. Only Zilong knew about his full story. The others just knew about it vaguely. But for some reason, he felt like sharing his story with the girl in front of him. Maybe because just like him, the girl experienced the same trauma he had and both of them were kids when it happened. Aiden was silent, watching him calmly and patiently. So, he took a deep breath.

 

“I was born in the capitol of the empire and my parents were mentors for Tigreal’s Order of Knights. One of their trial missions, Tigreal got overconfident and because of that, my parents had to sacrifice themselves to save him. I couldn’t accept the fact that my parents died…” his breath hitched and he saw Aiden got up to sit beside him, holding his bigger hands in her small ones to comfort him. “In the moment of rage… I went there… to the demons territory… but all I found there was my family crest, worn by my parents on their chest… I was so… devastated that I didn’t pay any attention to my surroundings…That…That was when those… _ _demons__  appeared out of nowhere and… took me away…”he shuddered and he felt Aiden gripped his hands, reassuring him that he was not with the demons anymore.

 

“They kept me there for months and it was… it was full of torture. At one point… they took… they took my hand away…” he stared down at his demonic claws that replaced his right hand. “They enjoyed beating me up until I was unconscious. Every day, every night, they will beat me up… the worst was when they cut off my arm for no reason!” he cried out, tears running down his cheeks. “They took half of my arm away and did nothing to heal me… I honestly thought I was going to die that day… and I actually wanted to die at that moment… But I refuse to show them how broken I was. The only thing that kept me going was my hatred towards them and my will to kill all of them as revenge. It wasn’t until the next day, I was saved by a demon hunter…He took me to the Temple of Light for me to recover… after that I just… refused to go back to the Order of Imperial because everything just __hurts__ … They were to many memories of my parents there and I couldn’t help but blame Tigreal for their death… I knew it wasn’t his fault… but if he wasn’t so confident and head in without any plans, my parents could still be __alive__ and I wont be __alone,”__ he cried softly, looking at his demonic claws. “Since that day, I trained to be a demon hunter and follow their principles… but after meeting the others… I don’t always follow those principles… Not many people know about my… claws,” he stated softly. “I got it after killing the demon who killed the demon hunter that saved my life. I killed it and the mage back there enchant it so that it could be use as my arm… well hand… whichever you prefer to call it… Sometimes, I hate it because it reminded me on how those demons broke me… but at the same time, it was like a reminder that I’m the one who slain them now… I’m the one who’s killing them for what they did… Though… I know that some of the demons aren’t as savage as the others… that’s why I don’t stand by those principles after I met all of the others… especially a certain dragon warrior,” he said with a soft, fond smile.

 

“He just gets me, you know? Never judge me for who I was… never said that I was a coward… never said that it was my fault my parents died… he understand me… and I guess… I’m sharing this with you because I feel like you understand how it feels like too,” he said softly and he looked to his side to see Aiden smiling warmly at him. “Yes, I do understand how you feel like Alu. Thank you for trusting me enough to share about your past,” he heard her said and he returned the smile. “No, thank __you__  for listening. It makes me feel better, really”.

 

“Talking with someone helps a lot, really. I’m glad you have Zilong by your side and it’s a no wonder that so many people ship you guys,” he choked at that and blushed so hard. “You guys make a great pair, really,” he could sense her teasing smile. “Anyway! I need some coffee so that I could function properly or else I’ll be like a zombie for the rest of the day in school and when I’m working,” he got up as she did and they both walked to the kitchen. He sat at the counter as he watched her brew some coffee using the coffeemaker and he heard footsteps coming near them. Looking at the entrance, he saw Zilong with a fluffy bedhead, walking groggily towards them.

 

“M’ning,” the brunette mumbled sleepily. “Morning sleepyhead,” Alucard chuckled as Zilong sat down at the counter and proceeded to bury his head against the table. “Why are you up, Zi?” Alucard asked. “You weren’t there… felt cold…” the brunette mumbled softly. Alucard cooed internally. “Sorry… I didn’t want to wake you up. You look like you really need the sleep,” he smiled when he hear the other male hummed. That was his sign to say ‘it’s okay’.

 

“You need anything Zilong?” Aiden asked. “…Tea…” was the only reply she got. She nodded and made some tea as she also started to make some pancakes. Alucard looked around and looked back at Aiden. “Where’s Richie?” Aiden sighed and pouted a bit. “There’s an emergency at the company and he had to go there immediately… I woke up right after he left…” he chuckled as the silverette pouted and grumbled. “Is that why you’re wearing his hoodie?” he received a nod. “It’s comfy and makes me feel safe,” she said softly and Alucard smiled softly at her. “Yeah, I understand, don’t worry,” he received a shy smile in return. Then, they heard the coffeemaker stopped. Aiden immediately started to make her coffee and Zilong’s tea. Then she went to flip the pancakes. After 10 minutes, everything was done and she served them the pancakes.

 

“Here you go,” the girl said as she gave Alucard a cup of coffee and Zilong, a cup of tea. “When will the others get up?” she asked them. Alucard shrugged, “no idea. But other than Zilong and I, Estes is the early bird. So, he’d probably be up soon,” the girl nodded. They proceeded to eat in silence and after awhile, they were joined by a freshly showered Estes who greeted them warmly and joined them on having breakfast. As time passed, the others started to groggily made their way to the kitchen and had breakfast together. All in all, it was a slow morning for them.


	6. Lets Have A Tour!

Aiden went to school after they’ve finished having breakfast, leaving the heroes alone in the mansion. The heroes were bored out of their minds and they really didn’t know what they should do to entertain themselves. Sighing heavily, Harith got up. “I’m gonna explore the place! This place is like huge enough for me to get lost. Anyone wanna join me?” he asked and looked at the others. The rest just shrugged and hot up. “Homey, can you give us a tour? I’m pretty sure Richie and Aiden didn’t have time to give us a tour yesterday,” Harith asked and received a ‘yes’ from the A.I.

 

“Shall I show you the library?”

 

“This place has a library?! Yes please!” Cyclops said excitedly.

 

“Alright, follow the blue light and it will show you the library,” they looked up at the ceiling and saw a soft blue light blinking and started to move. They followed the light to the west wing of the mansion and stopped after climbing up two flight of stairs. There was only two sets of door on that floor, one was in front of them and the other one was like a few feet from them. The door opened automatically and Cyclops couldn’t help the delighted squeal he let out.

 

“Goodness! Look at all the books! This is heaven for me!” He stared with an eye full of awe as he took in the massive library. Books were everywhere and the whole floor seemed to be dedicated for the purpose of having the library. “Can I look around, please?” He asked and the A.I said, “Go ahead, sweetie. Explore all you want and you can stay as long as you want to,” with her tone sweet and warm. “Oh thank you! This is amazing!” Cyclops exclaimed as he started to walk towards one bookshelf. “Their books might be different from us, but I would love to read each and every books there is in this place!” The others couldn’t help but smile at their excited friend. “Estes! Rafaela! Look! There’s a book about healers!” The two said named walked over curiously. It was indeed a book about healers.

 

“There are healers in this world too?” Estes asked.

 

“The healers in this world are called Doctors. However, there are indeed healers without being a doctor. For example, Mistress Aella, Aiden’s and Richie’s mother, is a healer herself. She does not have any medical education, she do however knows very well how to use her healing powers.”

 

“That’s wonderful!” Rafaela exclaimed. “Is it okay if we borrow some books in here?” The A.I, replied in an amused tone, “I don’t think Aiden or Richie would mind at all. After all, they did spend most of their time reading and re-reading the old books here. However, they do have some new books for themselves to read. You can borrow the books in here, they would not mind”.

 

“Thank you,” the three said, smiling warmly. “You’re welcome,” the A.I said. The others looked around and Lesley picked up a book. “Written by Aella Hunter? Her mother was a writer?” she asked as she flipped the pages gently. “Yes, Mistress Aella was a writer and writing was her passion. That passion never died down even after her passing. Aiden took her footsteps in writing while Richie took his dad’s footsteps in technology. They same thing that they both share is their love of music, dancing, and magic tricks,” they couldn’t mistake the fond tone of the A.I because she was indeed sounding fond.

 

“There are also other things that this family enjoying doing together and later, continued by Richie and Aiden after the passing of the elder Hunters,” the A.I had a hint of sadness whenever she mentioned the death of the two Hunters. “I see. Thank you for telling me,” Lesley said and smiled gently as she held the book to her chest. “I’m gonna borrow this one. I’ll read it later in my room if that’s okay,” she said and received an affirmation from the A.I.

 

“Where should we go next, Homey?” Layla asked, smiling at her friends who were looking at the books. She was sure the Cyclops, Estes and Rafaela would be coming to the library after the tour is over. “Well, shall we go to the music room then?” The eager nods from the heroes were all she got as an answer.

Once again, they followed the blue light and head down to the floor just below the library. They stopped in front of black door and once the door was opened, they saw a huge music studio. What drawn them inside was the grand piano at the center of the studio. “That’s a one beautiful piano…” Miya muttered. “This piano, is a gift from Master William to Mistress Aella. He gifted her the piano and played their own love song with it. It was safe to say that Mistress Aella swoon over him even more. Later when they got married, they would always come to this room so that Master William could play a song for his beloved wife and she would always do the same for him. Once they had Richie, they took him here to play a song for him and started to teach him how to play once Richie was 4. Then, Aiden was born and once again, they played a song for her and taught her how to play once she was 5. Mistress Aella was the one who was always spending her time in this room to play the piano,” the A.I explained, her tone was fond and nostalgic.

 

“Seems like the piano is like the heart of their house,” Kagura said softly.

 

“Indeed it is. It was the first instrument to be in this room. After they passed away, Aiden and Richie stopped coming to this room. I believed, at that time, they couldn’t bear going into this room that held so many memories for them. It was until the night when Aiden came in here and played a song she remembered her mom playing before. After that night, she always come here to play the piano and as she grew older, to the teenager she is now, she learned more instruments. As you can see now, there guitars, violins, cellos, keyboards and even a drum. Aiden’s love for music is something else, it’s how she coped with everything, she recorded every single time whenever she played any of the instruments. Richie and Aiden would make an amazing duo when the played the piano and violin together. I’m sure you will be able to witness it one day,” the A.I said. The others couldn’t help but feel like they were interrupting a sacred place.

 

“Does Aiden accepts students?” Lunox shyly asked. “Well, her only student is her brother and sometimes, her friends Ziev and Ryan. Other then them, she have no students. But, I’m sure she’ll be delighted to teach you,” Lunox smiled shyly. “I would love to learn how to play the violin…” she said softly. “I would love to learn the piano,” Alucard said with a smile. “I’m sure Aiden will teach both of you whenever you want to. All you have to do is ask,” Homey said.

 

“Now, why don’t I take you to the dance studio?” Layla’s eyes perked up at that. “What exactly does this place doesn’t have? A dance studio? Sign me up!” She said eagerly and she immediately begin to follow the light that lead them to the east wing. The whole floor on that side was a dance studio. They could clearly see the mirrors through the glass walls. There were some speakers in the studio, a place for ballet dancers and some books in the studio. “This studio, the music room and the library are the three major things inside this mansion. Surprisingly, it was Master William who wanted the dance studio to be built in here because he was indeed a dancer, a ballet dancer,” the amusement was clear in her tone. “Richie straight out said that he would never learn ballet because he doesn’t know how to be graceful. Aiden however, took it like a sponge absorbing water. She loves dancing with her dad and after his passing, she practice more and picked up on other dancing style too. She would sometimes have a duel with Richie or practice along with him or her friends,” she explained.

 

“Dancing is one of the many ways that the Hunters use as an outlet to let out their energies. Because of their nature as werewolves, they have a high amount of energies and since none of them wants to fight people just to release their energies, they dance,” again, the A.I sounds undoubtedly amused. “They don’t mind teaching us, right?” Layla asked hopefully. “Both of them won’t mind. Especially Aiden since she’s easily bored, Richie would be busy with his work,” Layla nodded. “Sure!”

 

“Now, a believe the next place will gain some interest by some of the guys or maybe even the girls in this group”.

 

“Oh, where are we going next?”

 

“We’re heading outside. To the dojo,” and true to her words, the guys perked up at the mention of the dojo. Especially Zilong and Hayabusa.

 

“Go to the backyard, the dojo will be located on your left. Do not worry, I would still be here with you,” as she said that, a floating ball that looked like and eyeball came towards them. The floating ball gently booped Nana on the nose, making her giggle. “Shall we go?” The others nodded and followed her to the backyard. They didn’t notice the dojo yesterday since each of them were too focused on Aiden and her powers. So, they were surprised to see that the dojo was actually huge and they didn’t see it before. The A.I floated towards the dojo and the doors opened, letting the others see what was inside.

 

Zilong couldn’t contained his glee when he saw some spears on the left side of the dojo. Alucard whistled lowly when he saw the variety of swords in on the right side of the dojo. Miya grinned happily when she saw an archery set right beside the spears. Both Kagura and Hayabusa were amazed to actually see some sets of kunai and shurikens. There was also a katana, being held as a trophy at the front of the dojo, beside a miniature dragon statue. Another Katana was being held by Argus who was admiring the quality of the weapon. Gussion saw some daggers hanging beside the number of swords and he smirked. Layla, Lesley, Clint and Claude just smiled fondly at their excited friends who looked like they were in candyland. While the mages and supports watched on fondly.

 

“This place is truly amazing,” Zilong breathed out, still amazed at the amount of weapons in the dojo. “All of the weapons were brought down from generation to generation. The Hunters were always known as a fighter, a warrior and of course, a hunter. So, they always train to protect and to attack back. Ever since their parents death, Richie and Aiden never stop training. They would take a break for a few days or so, but they never stops. There’s no punching bag in here because Aiden accidentally broke the last one, again. The new one would probably arrive soon. All of you are free to train in this place and don’t worry if you accidentally break something. It happens a lot in this place,” Homey said, sounding really amused with the fact of the two siblings breaking the equipments in the dojo.

 

“However, if you wanted to train your powers, you should train outside. It is safer and have a bigger range than this dojo. As for the gun wielders, do not worry. There is a shooting range in this town that is under the Hunter Company. Aiden rarely use guns but she still go there to train her accuracy and her skills. You could follow her or go there by yourself once your IDs are done,” she said and earned a nod from them. “Now, I believe we should head back inside the mansion. Aiden is back home and I believed she might need some assistance,” her tone was worried and it triggered a warning in their heads. They rushed inside towards the front door and saw it opened. They gasped and their eyes were widened in shock as they stared at an injured and slightly bloodied Aiden.

 

“Hey….guys…” was all the wolfling managed to say before she collapsed and passed out.

 

“AIDEN!”


	7. Shit

“Bring her inside! Hurry!” Layla exclaimed in panic. Of all things they wanted to happen, seeing their new friend bleeding and unconscious is definitely not one of them. Gusion, who was the closest to the door, immediately picked the silverette up and lay her down gently on the couch. “What do we do?” he asked a bit frantic. “I’ll go check if there’s any first aid kit. I’m not even sure if Estes and Rafaela still have their powers… I don’t even know if my powers could be used either,” Miya said as she went to the kitchen and started to open the cabinets and found the first aid kits. She brought it to the others and Rafaela immediately took charge.

 

“Oh dear…” she gasped softly when she held Aiden’s hand. “Her arm is broken… and judging by the way her shoulder is now, her shoulder is dislocated too,” she carefully wiped away the blood and clean the cuts, softly apologizing whenever Aiden winced. Estes frowned, “We need to set her shoulder back in place… so does her arm”. “This will hurt. I apologize, dear friend. Please bear with me,” he said softly and regretfully as he tried to set back the dislocate shoulder and the broken arm as gentle as he could. The others winced when Aiden let out a pained gasp and a tear ran down her cheeks.

 

“Oh my God…. that.. that gotta hurt a lot!” Nana exclaimed. Both Rafaela and Estes worked together to tend the wounds. Rafaela carefully bandaged the broken arm and put it in a sling. Estes wrapped Aiden’s head gently with the bandages. “Alright, it’s done,” Rafaela sighed in relief. They heard Aiden groaned and watched silently as her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly blinked her eyes opened. “Ugh… I feel like I got jumped by some assholes… oh wait, I did,” she grumbled bitterly and slowly sat up, wincing. She looked up at the heroes who was staring at her in shock, and smiled awkwardly. “Thank you… for helping me..” the others shook their head from the shock. “What happened?!” Layla immediately asked.

 

“Shit happened,” Aiden said dryly. She tried to rolled her shoulder and groaned in pain. “Those assholes dislocated by shoulder too? What the fuck is their problem?” She groaned and leaned against the couch. “Aiden… what happened? Who… who did this to you?” Lesley asked worriedly. Aiden sighed, “I was walking back from my part-time job.. It was supposed to end tonight but my manager let us went home early because she had a date with her husband,” that brought a small smile from her. “So yeah, all of us head home. It was fine until I walked through the alley since it’s a shortcut to get here. I saw four guys up ahead and my senses were all over the place. My senses were telling me to run the hell out of there, I did… well I tried. I turned around to walk back but I was immediately blocked by a ridiculously tall and bulky guy,” she shivered. “That guy… is reek of… a really awful murderous aura… like… like he wants nothing more but to kill me right then and there…” she took a shaky breath.

 

“I tried to side step him, but well that obviously didn’t work since he gripped my arm, twisted behind my back and slammed me down on the ground… which ended up with me having a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm… the thing is, as a werewolf, It’s really hard for me to even break my bones, let alone dislocate them… but that guy… his hold was strong enough to break my arm... the other three… well I couldn’t process the thought of someone pinning me down because the pain was unbearable at that time… so, they took their chance to beat me up… one guy stepped on my head, with the heels of his stupid shoes.. the other dragged my hair up afterwards and backhanded me.. the last one… he was the only one with a bat… the asshole hit my head with the bat,” the others winced.

 

“I got pissed, I growled lowly and felt my tails coming out… seeing their shocked face, I know that they had no idea that I was a werewolf… whoever sent them, didn’t tell them.. I used my tails to flung the bulky guy off me and I grabbed the other guy’s foot, twisted it and broke it. I grabbed the bat of the other guy and hit his head in return, the bat was infused with my lightning so he was immediately knocked out.. the last guy however, I stalked towards him and I know that my eyes were glowing murderously since he actually peed in his pants,” that brought a snort from the heroes. “I asked the guy who sent him, well he refused to tell me… I knocked him out and that’s when the bulky guy grabbed me from behind and slammed me to the wall… I’m pretty sure I hit my head hard enough to the point that it bleed…. it still stings right now…” she rubbed her head and winced.

 

“Anyway, I saw the bulky guy glaring murderously at me, I didn’t freeze again that time.. I just pushed back from the wall and fought him as much as I could with a goddamned broken arm and a dislocated shoulder… I nearly lost because that asshole is too strong for me and he tackled me, thrice… which is why I look like shit right now… so before he could actually knocked me out or possibly kill me, someone shouted from behind… apparently someone else saw what happened and called the police…. the bulky guy ran.. but not before leaving me a message,” the others looked at her curiously. “What they he said?” Lunox asked cautiously. Aiden closed her eyes as she remembered what the guys said.

 

“ _ _You can’t escape from us. We will get the thing we need to destroy the two worlds. We will finish off all of the Hunters. You will ended up dead just like your parents”.__

__

She was shivering as she said those words to the heroes. “They… they’re after my dad’s experiment… they’re after the thing that brought you guys here…” her eyes were wide with fear. “Homey! Call Richie, now!” she got up and paced as she started to have a bad feeling. “I’m not able to call him, something is blocking the signal,” the A.I said with a tint of worry. “Shit… Richie..” the heroes couldn’t do anything but watch the girl paced. “Aiden… I believe you should look at this news,” Homey said as she turned on the news. All of them looked up at the tv and gasped in shocked. On the news, showed a tall building on fire and small explosions were happening on each floors.

 

“That’s… that’s our company building… Richie is in there…” Aiden said in daze. She shook her head, her voice turned commanding. “Homey! Deploy the bots! Scan for every life signal, Richie is the top priority,” the heroes saw a bunch of flying bots coming out from underneath the company tower and holograms appeared around them, clearly from the bots. Aiden walked over to picture frame and took it off the wall and pressed her hand on the wall. The wall opened, revealing a black wolf mask. Aiden grabbed the mask from the wall and returned to the heroes. “Homey, start up my bike. I’m going there,” Nana started to protest. “Aiden, you can’t go there! You’re hurt!” Aiden shook her head.

 

“I’m injured, not dead yet. I need to save my brother, he’s the only living family I have and I’m not letting him die,” she took off the sling and the bandages on her arm and around her head. She flicked her fingers to reveal a waterball and let the ball flowed from her hand, up to her arm, shoulder and lastly her head. She was healed instantly. “Beside, I can heal myself. I’ll be back, soon,” with that, she wore the mask, and her outfit immediately changed. They all heard the sound of a motorbike and Aiden headed out, riding her bike as fast as she could.

 

“Please be safe,” Zilong said softly. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to them…” Alucard looked over him and hugged him. “They’ll be fine.. I know they will..” Zilong nodded against his chest, returning the hug. They hugged for a little longer before letting go. “Thank you,” he smiled softly at the tall blonde, receiving a gentle smile in return. “Guys, can you hear me?” Aiden’s voice blare throughout the living room. “Yes, we can hear you,” Gusion said. “Good, because I need you guys to be my eyes and ears from there,” she said, her tone was calm and collected. “How can we do that for you, Aiden?” Kagura asked. “Look at the holograms around you. The bots are roaming around for any life signal, their top priority is to find Richie. There are 5 bots for each floor of the tower. So, I want you guys to let me know immediately if the bots found any life signal. Tell me which floor and what room, all the details should be on the holograms as well to make it easier for you guys. Can you guys help me?” Her tone was soft and hopeful.

 

“Are you stupid? What kind of question is that? Of course we’ll help you!” Claude said. “He’s right. We will do our best to help you out, my friend,” Estes said. “Thank you… I mean it.. thank you…” Aiden breathed out in relief. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s do this!” Clint exclaimed. Layla grinned, “We can do it!” she cheered and they all smiled when they heard Aiden chuckled through the comm. “I’m almost there. I’ll arrive in five!” Aiden stated and received some affirmation from the others. As she rode her bike, she couldn’t help but pray for her brother.

 

‘Please be okay. Hang in there Richie. I’m coming for ya’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(This is the outfit she changed into) :


End file.
